Werewolf
by NCISfanx
Summary: Bella and Jacob get together in this story. Bella turns into a werewolf instead of a vampire. Hope you like it! And if you do please review! I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyers does! Rated T for language
1. The visit

**This is my first story and English is not a language I speak every day. So please forgive me when I don't pick the right words. If you have any suggestions of how the story should continue please review!**

2 days after the battle with the newborns

Jacob pov

'Seth you're staying here with Leah,' I said. Seth hadn't stopped nagging if he could come along to see Bella and I starting to get tired of it. I didn't want him to come because then we wouldn't be able to discuss our kiss. Only Seth didn't know about that I wanted to keep it that way. 'But I want to see Bella too,' Seth replied. 'Just take him, you know he will follow you if you don't take him.' Leah said as if it obvious. 'Yeah you're probably right' 'So can I come,' Seth asked again. 'Fine,' I said finally giving in. 'Let's go, Bella is probably waiting,' Seth said very impatiently. He was already on his way to the car before I could say anything.

'Why are we going to Bellas place?,' Seth asked. 'Because I want to see if she is okay.' 'I know that, what I meant was isn't she at the Cullens?' That thought had crossed my mind as well so I called her and asked her if she please would be at home because I didn't want Edward in my head. Bella already guessed that and said that it didn't matter if Edward was close or not. She also thought I wouldn't be able to make the trip through the woods because of my shoulder. So she is at home. That's exactly what I told Seth: 'I called her because even though my shoulder is healing I wouldn't be able to make a trip through the woods.' My shoulder was perfectly fine but Seth didn't needed to know why I wanted Bella to at home away from Edward. I think Seth is also in love with Bella.

The rest of the ride we were quiet even though we were kind of talking with the other of the pact.

Sam had left this morning and told me I should stay home with Leah, Seth and Emily. He would keep me posted, after that he and the others took off. Probably a werewolf that doesn't know how to handle it. Bella was already waiting on veranda. Seth jumped out of the car and ran to Bella. He hugged her and Bella looked a little uncomfortable. After Seth let go of her it was my turn to say hello. I didn't know how to! Should I kiss her on the cheek and hug her? Or just a hug? I decided to go with the hug. We went inside. 'Where is Charlie?' I asked. 'He is fishing with Edward. Some kind of bonding,' Bella answered a little unsure. Damn it! They were still a couple and Charlie was starting to like Edward. There was an awkward silence Seth broke it. 'How are you?' 'I'm fine, but I do have the feeling that I have changed.' Bella said a little insecure. 'I feel stronger,' she added. 'Physically or mentally?' I asked concerned. What if it had something to do with our kiss? 'Both, I think. I guess we'll have to wait and see.' 'Where is the toilet?' Seth asked. 'Down the hall, first door on the left,' Bella replied. Seth went to the toilet. This is my chance I thought. 'Bella, how about us?' I asked nervous. Damn it, why wasn't I confident when I was talking to a girl I liked. 'What about us, Jake?' 'I meant what are we?' I asked still nervous and a little insecure. Bella looked worried now. 'We are friends, aren't we?' She asked confused and worried. I was about to say something when Seth came in and we couldn't our conversation. We talked for a couple more minutes and we left. I told Bella I would step by tomorrow again so we could finish our conversation.


	2. What is happening?

Merry Christmas! Hope you have a beautiful Christmas!

Please R&R

Chapter 2

Bella pov

Once Jake and Seth had left I called Edward asking how the fishing trip was going. Edward said: 'Terrible! We're not catching anything so your dad starts asking questions about my feelings for you. He is convinced I'm faking them.' That kind of shocked me when he said that. Because I never thought about that. 'What did you say?' 'I told him that I love you and that I would never hurt you or let anything bad happen to you,' he answered. Suddenly I was the luckiest girl in the world. 'I have to go, the fish are starting to bite. Love you.' 'Okay, love you too.' After that he hung up.

I went outside, going for a walk in the woods. I walked for half an hour when I started to feel nauseous. I sat down and took a deep breath. It didn't help. I started to breath very heavy and quickly. All of a sudden the nausea was but the breathing continued. I hold on to a tree so I would not faint. I managed to my phone and called Jacob. He picked up very quickly. 'Hey Bella, what's up?' 'I am…in the…woods.' 'Why are you breathing that fast? Is everything okay?' Jacob sounded really concerned. 'No...Please come...and find...me please?' 'Where in the woods are you? Far away from your house?' Jacob asked still sounding concerned. 'Yes...half an hour.' Then my battery died and started to panic. After what seemed like hours Jacob found me. 'Finally, Bella you're freezing.' I couldn't answer. Jacob picked me up and carried me bridal style to Sams place. Where I almost fainted.

Jacob pov

Bella fainted an I needed help so I putted Bella on the couch. I needed to find Sam or Emily. I thought of Sam and he immediately answered. '_What's wrong?' 'Bella, I don't know what is happening.' 'I can b_e _there in 5 minutes.' _After 5 minutes Sam came in and Bella woke up. 'Where am I?' she asked but then she saw Sam. 'What happened Bella?' Sam asked sitting down next her.

'I started to feel nauseous and then breathing quick and heavy.' Sam and I shared a look. The things Bella was describing were werewolf symptoms. 'Let's get you outside,' Sam said but it was to late.


	3. The reaction

**I thought since it is Christmas I'll give you another chapter.**

**Merry Christmas! I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**

Chapter 3

Bella pov

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? That was the first thing I thought when the nausea came back and it came back worse. The breathing was still there it never stopped but nevertheless it didn't get worse. Suddenly all of it was gone, the nausea and the quick and heavy breathing. I stood faster then I thought possible. My sight was better and I could smell things from 10 miles away. I wasn't freezing anymore, I was warm. Then I saw I was shorter than Sam and Jacob. I know I always have been but now I was looking at their bellies instead of their chins. I looked up and saw the confused looks on their faces. Jacob was the first who said something: 'Bella don't freak out. I'm going to show you something.' Sam handed him a mirror. Despite Jacob told not to freak out, I did when I saw my mirror image. I saw a wolf instead of pale face. After a few seconds I was myself again. 'What happened?' I asked still a little freaked out. Sam responded: 'You either have werewolf genes or you somehow got them.' 'We kissed, could that be how she got them?' Jacob asked blushed. I knew he told nobody and I could see he actually didn't want to tell Sam either. 'I don't think so. I hate to ask this but has there been any other physical contact?' I also blushed just at the thought of us kissing again or doing something else. I mean going a step further. It was then I realized I didn't love Edward as much as I used to. 'I punched Jacob, hugged him and he kept me warm before the newborn attack.' I answered Sam when I found my voice back. Sam thought for a moment and then said: 'I don't think that is the reason you are turning into a wolf as well. I know you are waiting for this question but I have to ask right now. Do you want to be part of the pact?' I looked at Jacob because if didn't want to be a part of it then I wouldn't. Jacob nodded and I said: 'Yes.' Jacob gave me a small smile. 'OK, let's tell the others. Oh and Bella do you want to tell Emily or shall I?' Sam asked. 'I'll tell her myself. Where is she?' 'Probably in the kitchen,' Jacob said before Sam could even think about it. 'Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house.' Jacob pulled me with him and he gave me a tour through the house. I felt the urge to kiss him. He looked me in the eye and I saw the same urge in his eyes. So pulled me closer while putting an arm around my waist. Then looked me in the eyes once more for some kind permission. I guess he saw what he wanted to see because he kissed me. We kissed for a few minutes until my phone started to ring. I broke the kiss but stayed close to Jacob so he could still hold me. I didn't want him to let me go. When I grabbed my cellphone and saw who was calling something else sank in. The person who called broke a perfect moment. To be exact, my BOYFRIEND broke a perfect moment. I had a perfect moment kissing someone else. Jacob looked at my with love and said: 'Don't you want to get that?' And for some crazy weird reason I didn't want to.

**That was it. I want to ask you something. What do you think of this story so far? And should Edward find out about Bella being a wolf and part of the pact? Please let me know in the reviews.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS from the Netherlands!**


	4. Kiss and Tell

**Hi! Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. Please R&R.**

Chapter 4

Jacob pov

Bella hesitated before answering her phone. I could hear Edward yelling at her because she wasn't at home. 'You need to come home now!' Edward yelled. 'Why? Is it that urgent?' Bella asked. 'No, I'm just concerned that's all,' Edward answered. 'I have to say goodbye to Sam and Emily then I'll come home okay?' 'Emily and Sam? Are you with Jacob?' Edward asked pissed. If he only knew what just happened. 'Yes, am I not allowed to have friends?' Bella asked now also pissed. 'I'm not discussing this over the phone, please come home?' 'Fine, be there in half an hour,' she looked at me, 'or maybe an hour.' Bella was still pissed but you couldn't hear that in her voice. After they said goodbye, she hang up.

I hadn't realized I was still holding her until she said she had to go. 'Aren't you going to tell Emily?' I asked letting her go. 'Yes, where is the kitchen?' I kissed her on the cheek and saw she blushed. 'Come on, I'll show you. That kiss was pretty good by the way.' When I saw the look on her face I knew I shouldn't have added that last sentence. 'It can never happen again!' she said trying to make a stern face. She wasn't very convincing. 'Are sure you don't want this to happen again?' I asked before I kissed her again. She kissed me back. We kissed until she pulled back after a few minutes.

'I really need to tell Emily and go home,' Bella said hesitating. 'Okay, let's go to the kitchen then,' I replied. She kissed on the cheek and we headed to the kitchen. Before we went into the kitchen I kissed her once more and it took her by surprise. She opened her mouth because of it and I slipped my tongue in. She didn't pull back! When we both needed to take a breath we pulled away. She was blushing. I hope she would break off their engagement.

Bella pov

I was blushing and over the moon because Jake and I just kissed. But I had to go home to Edward. I didn't know how he would react when he finds out. I think I should ask Jake to take me home. But first I need to tell Emily the "good news." I don't know how else to call it. But I think it is good news. Jake led me to the kitchen. Emily was busy making dinner for the pact till she saw me. 'Hey Bella, it's good to see you. You look a lot stronger,' she said. 'Hey, it's good to see you to. I also feel a lot stronger. I have to tell you something.' Emily looked shocked and worried when I said that. 'What's going on?' I looked at Jake not knowing how to explain. So he told Emily for me. 'Bella joined the pact.' Emily looked confused. 'Have you imprinted on Bella?' 'No' 'Then how else could she be part of the pact… ooh you have wolf genes don't you?' 'Yes,' I said and I looked at Emily. Who looked shocked and stared at me with an open mouth. 'Welcome to the family,' she said very happy and she hugged me. As if on cue Sam walks in. 'You're always welcome here, if…' I can see that Sam doesn't know how to say it, 'you break up with Edward. I can't have a wolf around dating a vampire. The others can't stand vampires, actually I think you can't anymore either.' It didn't came as a shock when he said that. Sam saw that and looked relieved. 'I will, can I come over tomorrow?' I ask. 'Anytime, this is also your home now.' Emily replies. 'Thank you, see you tomorrow!' I was going to break up with Edward when I got home. Hoping Jake would come with. Because I wasn't sure if could do it on my own, because I really wanted him there and to prevent that something happened. Since he was more experienced with vampire scents.

Jacob pov

When Sam said Bella needed to break up with Edward. She didn't looked shocked, she looked relieved. And I was over the moon. She was going to break up with that prick! I wanted to be there when she did that. But I wasn't if she would want me there.

So what did you think? Please review. Next… already gave you a hint.


	5. Meeting the others

**I it is a bit late but I wanted to wish you a happy new year anyway. **

**So here is the new chapter. Please read & review!**

**Jacob pov.**

Bella asked if I wanted to bring her home because she wanted to go through the woods. She said she wanted to test her new abilities. I said: 'I would love it to take you home but first you need to tell the rest of the pack. Because they can feel someone joined and they really want to know. Once you met them all you can also hear the pack mind. Right now you don't want to hear it because Jared and Paul are fighting. They can feel the new wolve is a girl, so they're fighting.' Bella thought for a moment and then laughed.

**Bella pov.**

I just couldn't stop laughing because I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like having someone else in my mind. And of course the reaction of Paul and Jared when they would find out. 'Can you ask them to come to the treeline?' Jacob looked at me as if he was about to ask something but I beat him to it. 'I want to tell them and meet the ones I haven't met yet.' 'Done, they will be there in 5 minutes so we could walk there human.' I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay with Jake but Edward would be pissed if I stayed. I justed needed to tell the others. So I could talk in silent with them. 'Are you coming or not?.' Jake asked already standing by the door. 'Yes! Can I ask something?' I asked when I was walking next to him. 'You already are asking me something.' 'I know. When I join the pack mind can I also talk with one instead of all of you?' I looked hopefull at Jake. 'Yes, when you call them with your phone.' Jake laughed. 'Were here.' Seth, Leah and Embry stepped out of the woods. 'You are the new wolve?' Leah asked with disbelief. 'Yes.' Seth and Embry looked happy when I said that. 'Welcome to the family,' Seth and Embry said at the same time. Paul and Jared walked out of the treeline. They looked dissapointed and we all started laughing except Jared and Paul. 'What is so funny?' a new voice asked but familiar face came out of the woods, Quil. When he saw me he started laughing too. 'Stop it,' Sam said. 'Bella is now part of the pack. Don't give her a hard time,' he said that last thing with a glare to Jared and Paul. We talked for half an hour when I said I needed to go home. Paul and Jared offered to take me home. But Jake said: 'I will take her home but you are welcome to join me.' 'Let's all go,' Leah said out of nowhere. They all quickly agreed. So three minutes later we were running. When I got home, Edward came running out of my house. 'Where the hell have you been? I almost broke the treathy and why do I smell a wet dog?' The rest of the pack came out of the forest. 'Oh, that's why.' I knew I needed to say it wasn't only them. But one look on Edwards face I could see he already knew.

**What did you think of this chapter? Please hit the revieuw botton!**


	6. The break up

**Hope you like this next chapter. Please read & review**

**When something is written like THIS IT MEANS THAT Edward read it in the mind of the person pov it is. **_**When something is written like this it means that it is said in the pack mind.**_

**Jacob pov.**

When we came out of the forest I immediately felt something in my brain. WHAT THE HELL! I thought and one look on Edwards face. He found what he was looking for. He knew I kissed Bella. THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GOING TO GET! Edward looked very angry, but the entire pack couldn't care less. '_Edward is spitting in my mind_,' Leah said. '_Also in mine,_' Paul replied. 'Would you stop spitting in our heads?' I said angry. 'I am just trying to find answers.' I tried very hard to stay calm but I failed.

'And you are looking for them in our heads?' I was furious. Why can't he just ask like a normal person. Oh, wait he is a vampire so he isn't a normal person. 'Yes, since none of you is willing to tell me anything,' Edward replied also starting to get angry. 'What do you want to know?' Bella asked Edward and glaring at me with a look that said: calm down and don't piss him off any further. 'Why the entire pack is here? What took you so long before you came home, it's has been almost 2 hours since I called you and told you to come home.' I looked at Bella and she seemed scared of telling Edward what was going on with her.

**Bella pov.**

I was scared of how Edward would react if i told him I was also a wolf. Jacob, Leah, Seth, Jared, Paul, Quil and Embry all encouraged me to tell Edward trough the pack mind. 'The entire pack is here because..._Guys I don't think I can do this. _Paul: _You don't have tell, you could just phase. _The others agreed. They said they would stop Edward from coming after me if I ran away with Jake. Jake looked at me. _Ready?_ 'Ready as I'll ever be!'

**Edward pov.**

'Ready as I'll ever be!' What the hell was Bella talking about. 'Edward, I need to talk to you.' Why would she say that in front of the pack. 'Okay, shall we go inside?' 'No, we are staying here.' Bella looked pissed. When I saw Jacob smirk I knew she was. Where would she pissed about? How the hell did Jacob know that she was pissed? 'What's is going on?' I asked kind of nervous. 'I want to break up with you,' Bella said without hessitation. I turned to Jacob and the pack and yelled: 'This was your idea now wasn't it?' Bella looked scared at me. I guess she wasn't expecting this outbrust.

**Bella pov**

'No, it wasn't their idea. I wanted to!' 'Why would want to break up with me? I'm awesome!' _Jerk!_ 'You are compleetly right, Jake!' _I know_. Jake smirked. 'I'm breaking up with you beacause I want too, not because they tell me too.' Even though Sam told me to break up with Edward, but he didn't need to know that. 'I know there is a reason why you are breaking up with me! So tell me!' Should I tell him?


End file.
